Only In The Bloody Countryside
by Jennie-x
Summary: A College trip to the Welsh Countryside goes wrong and it's up to Torchwood to save the them before its too late. But how will Owen handle the fact that it's his sister that's in danger. Owen centric. Owen/Ianto. Jack/Ianto
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is based on my recent college trip to Wales - Abergavenny. I don't own the Torchwood characters. Though I have borrowed Chloe and some other characters.  
Enjoy - and Review. **

It was weird, Owen decided. Missing someone was weird. They could all see the difference in the young medic, even Jack who had been trying so hard not to get himself involved in the newly formed Torchwood relationship. His decision for this was for selfish reasons; getting involved would mean admitting it was true; admitting Ianto was no longer his. Instead the love they once shared was now shared between the 'tea boy' and 'miserable medic'. But he knew it was his own fault, he had left without a word, expected Ianto to wait, but he couldn't wait forever. Jack knew that now.

"Cheer up," Toshiko smiled, as she handed Owen a cup of Starbucks coffee, the polite gesture seemed to make him worse.

"We've been together for four months," He said randomly. They never spoke about their relationship, not at work. Not when Jack was in ear shot. "And he's been gone a week, and I miss him way too much." He continued to complain as Jack walked down the stairs.

"He's back tomorrow," Jack reminded him patiently. He missed him too, he was convinced he missed him far more than Owen did, but admitting that would be admitting that Ianto was no longer his, another thing he couldn't bring himself to dwell on. Owen looked up and nodded, twenty hours to go he thought bitterly.

Ianto was at his parents house for the week. A family tradition on his mothers birthday. And so far, Owen hated it. Last year he wouldn't have cared, because last year he was just the 'tea boy' but now, he missed everything about him, the way he walked, smiled secret smiles that were made only for him, but he missed him in general. He was his tea boy and he loved him.

Owen had tried to busy himself with finishing an autopsy, filing all his reports, and playing mind numbing computer games, but he was still distracted. He still longed for Ianto. The ringing of his phone startled the team, including Jack who was looking over Toshiko's shoulder at her latest program. For a split second they all thought it was Ianto, all hoped it was Ianto so then Owen could at least smile for the length of the conversation. But by the look on his face, it wasn't Ianto.

"Jen?" His voice was strained, as though he was scared something was wrong. "No its not a bad time, just it's not Sunday, you normally call then," Owen continued to speak, his face relaxing. "I don't know, I'll have to ask my..." Owen paused for a second. He lived with Ianto, they didn't see the point in living away from each other when all they wanted was to be together. "My boyfriend, I live with him." He said after a second. Jack tried to ignore the jealousy in the pit of his stomach. "I'll ask him tomorrow, then I'll phone you. It shouldn't be a problem though. So you're coming on a school trip to Wales...?"

The conversation lasted half an hour, and Owen seemed slightly happier because of it. Though the rest of the team looked confused. "So, who was that?" Toshiko asked first.

"My kid sister," Owen smiled. He watched the surprise on their faces and grinned. Ianto was the only one that knew he had a sister, mainly because she rang his mobile one night whilst they were watching a film.

"You have a sister?" Jack asked, wondering how he couldn't have known. He was supposed to know everything about his team.

"Yeah, she's seventeen. We hardly see each other, but we talk a hell of a lot." Owen laughed.

"She live in London?" Gwen asked, her tone sympathetic as always.

"Yeah, I moved here when she was fourteen. She was my best friend, but I had to get away from London," Owen explained.

"So she's coming to Wales?" Toshiko smiled brightly. Before Owen had got together with Ianto, he was pretty much a closed book, it seemed the young Welsh man had a positive affect on the medics social skills.

"Some school trip to the countryside." They all shivered at the thought of the countryside. "Bloody Science and ecology, digging in the dirt apparently," He laughed a little. "The trips for a week, then she wants to stay with me for the remainder of the holidays."

"And you're scared because you live with Ianto now?" Gwen guessed.

"Not scared. Just it's a bit much, asking him if my kid sister can stay for what four weeks?"

"I'm sure he'll say she can stay," Gwen smiled. "She's your sister."

"I guess." Owen turned his attention back to the reports. He was missing Ianto again.

An hour later, and the team had been so caught up in their reports that they were all jumped when the cog door opened. A very wet, and sad looking Ianto walked in, his bag in his hand. "Ianto!" Gwen was the first to rush up to him, Owen close behind.

"What happened?" Owen asked as he wrapped him in a hug. Jack walked down the stairs, his stomach turning at the sight of Ianto. "Yan, talk to me."

"It doesn't matter, I just came to get the key." He said as he pulled away from Owen. He hated the attention that was on him.

"But..." Gwen started but when Owen shot her a look that clearly told her to shut up, she did. Ianto looked up at Jack and smiled weakly. Jack returned the smile, he was pleased that they were still friends. Not having Ianto in his life as a lover hurt, but having him in his life as something was a little comfort that he often thought about.

"Can I have a word?" He asked looking directly at Jack. Owen couldn't help but feel like he was being pushed away.

"Sure," Jack smiled. "My office?" Ianto nodded.

"I wont be long, then you can take me home, yeah?" Owen knew he was looking for acceptance and nodded weakly. He didn't know why Ianto needed to talk to Jack when he was upset. Because he clearly was. He watched with a jealous frown as Ianto walked up the stairs, leaving a fresh line of water where he walked. It was always raining in Wales, and they were used to having a damp hub because one of the team got caught in yet another storm.

"So, what's wrong?" Jack asked gently.

"I told my parents I was gay." Ianto mumbled. "And they disowned me, I know it's against all the rules, but I want them to forget I told them." Jack was stunned and hurt at the same time. They had been together for a good part of the year, and never had Ianto even thought about telling his parents he was gay, but four months with Owen and he had come out to his parents.

"Isn't it better with them knowing?" Jack asked quietly.

"No." Ianto said bluntly. "I just wanted to know how they would react, I was stupid to think they would accept me. I was just hopeful I guess. But now I know, I need them to forget. Living life in a fairy tale is easier than living a life knowing my family don't want me any more Jack,"

"But you'll always know that," Jack reminded him, and the look on his face made him wish he hadn't. "Sorry."

"You're right. It's stupid, I'll just have to live with it." With a defeated sigh, Ianto went to turn to leave the office.

"Go home with Owen, he's been miserable since you've been gone. Let him be there for you, and in a week if you still feel like this then I'll give you enough to make you forget how they feel too."

"Thanks," Ianto smiled

"And you'll phone me when you get there?" Her mother asked.

"Yes mum," The teenage girl grumbled. "Owen said he'll phone me tonight to let me know if I can stay for the rest of the holidays," She said, not missing the flinch in her mothers eye at the name of her only son.

"Well don't hold your breath on that one," Her mother frowned. "Don't forget..."

"Call you when I get there. I know mum." She sighed. "Look, Chloe is waiting for me."

"Have a good time." With a last kiss on the cheek and a warm hug, Jen walked over to the coach, where her friends were waiting. A week in Wales she thought, what's the worst that could happen?

Ianto woke up in the arms of his lover and smiled. Last night he hadn't had time to do anything, he just wanted to be held. "Morning," Owen smiled lightly.

"Hey," Ianto smiled. He then placed a delicate kiss on his boyfriend's lips and settled into his chest a little bit more.

"Yan..." Ianto was startled by the nervous tone in his partners voice. Please don't tell me you're leaving me he thought.

"Yeah?" He asked weakly.

"Can my sister stay here for a couple of weeks?" Relief washed over the youngest Torchwood member. He let out a small sigh, which Owen took the wrong way. "She just asked to stay with me and I didn't know whether you'd be okay with it..."

"It's fine, I can set up the spare room for her." Ianto smiled.

"You sure?" Owen asked, his fingers absent mindedly tracing lazy patterns on his lovers arms.

"Course, she's your family." Ianto smiled. "I told my parents about us yesterday," He said quietly. He should have told him last night, probably should have told him before he told Jack.

"What happened?" Owen asked, though he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"They hate me, Owen." Ianto mumbled, fresh tears in his eyes. "I asked Jack to make them forget. I don't want them to wish I wasn't there son."

"What did he say?"

"For you to take me home, cheer me up. And in a week, he can make me forget telling them too, if I still want to."

Owen placed a gentle kiss on Ianto's head before holding him tighter. "I love you," The worlds startled Ianto. He knew they both felt that way, but he had never thought Owen would be the first to tell him. He smiled as he felt Owen tense a little. He turned around and smiled.

"I love you too,"

"Excited?" Chloe grinned. Jen looked at her with a small smile.

"Course," She laughed. "I mean come on, green fields, endless hills, oh and not to mention the sheep..." Both girls startled to giggle as they sat next to each other on the coach.

"You staying with Owen?" Chloe asked as the coach finally started to move, after a dozen head counts from the teachers.

"Maybe, he has to ask his boyfriend," Jen grinned. "Bless, my brother is truly whipped."

"You're brother's gay?" A boy laughed from behind them. Both girls turned around and glared at Chris – he was the class moron. And both girls hated him. "That's disgusting."

"No Chris, you know what it is disgusting. You. So why don't you be a good little puppet and turn around, and keep that shut. We've got a four hour drive, and I'd like to get there without a bloody headache." Jen snapped. No one said anything bad about her brother.

"Bitch," Chris mumbled.

Owen and Ianto walked to the hub holding hands. Neither of the two men cared if they got looked at funny, they were in love and nothing was going to ruin that. "You should phone your sister, tell her she can stay."

"I will, but right now, I'm perfectly happy just walking and talking to you," Owen grinned. They walked into the hub, not surprised to see that Toshiko and Gwen were already there. Neither commented on the hand holding, nor the fact that Ianto was later than he normally would be. Just like they never commented when Owen was earlier than he normally was.

"Everything okay?" Toshiko smiled up at Ianto.

"Perfect," Ianto laughed. "Coffee?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Owen grinned as he moved to his work station.

"I wasn't asking you," Ianto smiled, heading towards the coffee machine. He looked over at the hub, Jack was in his office on the phone, and the remaining three team members were talking amongst themselves; Ianto smiled. Even if his family didn't want him, maybe he could make his friends his family.

"Finally," Chloe muttered as they piled out of the coach.

"Rain, who would have guessed," Jen laughed as she pulled her hood over her head, Chloe and half of their college doing the same thing. A big built white man, with fading grey hair walked towards them. A strange smell following him.

"Ah, you must be the six formers." He grinned cheerfully. Chloe and Jen exchanged looks with each other, both curious about the smell and both hoping it wasn't the food. Their teacher greeted the man, and smiled politely despite the fact that the smell was getting stronger. They all grabbed their bags and headed into the cold building.

"This place is creepy," Chloe said quietly, the man was talking loudly to the group. The girls guessed that he was going over the rules, but neither were listening.

"It's bloody cold," Jen added as she pulled her jumper around her.

"Sorry, the heating is temporarily broken." He said looking in Jen's direction. "Power failure."

"Then how come the lights are working?" Jen asked with a raised eyebrow. The man looked flustered, and then the students were laughing. "Did you just fart?" Jen asked completely disgusted. Steve – their teacher shot her a deadly look making her look away guiltily.

"Yes, sorry, bad stomach bug. Stay away from the sprouts," The group started laughing, Jen and Chloe just rolled their eyes and made their way to the room they would be sharing for the week.

"Bit small," Chloe laughed as she threw her suitcase onto the bed, Jen doing the same on hers.

"What's that smell?" Jen complained.

"Grass?" Chloe guessed as she looked out their window, all she could see was grass; they were in the middle of no where.

"Its disgusting."

"That's nature," Chloe smirked.

"Still disgusting." Jen threw herself onto her bed, which felt like a pad of bricks on the floor and groaned. "I want to go home."

"Me too."

There was nothing going on at the hub so Owen took this to his advantage and dialled his sisters number. "Hey, bad time?" Owen asked, every one looked over not realising he was on the phone. "You still up for staying for the summer?" He asked looking over at Ianto, who nodded with a smile. Gwen and Toshiko also smiled pleased that they were right. "What's that sound on the phone?" Owen said as he turned the volume up on his speakers. "Bad signal, I can barely hear you. I'll phone you later." With that Owen hung up the phone with a frown.

"Jack!" Toshiko called, "We have rift activity."

"Where?" Jack asked as he came down the stairs in a hurry.

"Abergavenny."

"Wait. That's where my sister is!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added to alerts. Cookies for you.  
Also I have stated that this is a IANTO / OWEN fic in the summary, so if you don't like it don't read and review saying Yuck. Ianto/Owen because it's just stupid! Don't like don't read... simple really! **

A loud banging on the door startled the two girls out of their not so peaceful sleep. "What the fuck?" Jen grumbled, pulling the pillow over her head trying to salvage some sleep.

"Up!" Chloe laughed.

"No!"

"Get up," Chloe said loudly. "Breakfast is in an hour."

"It's too early, and it smells again!" Jen complained as she sat up a little. "Why is it so cold?"

"Are you going to stop complaining any time today?" Chloe laughed, though she too wasn't exactly pleased with their stay so far.

"When I get coffee," Jen smiled sitting up completely. Standing up, Jen stretched a little before picking up her phone; seven missed calls. "Did you hear my phone last night?"

"Not with that buzzing noise last night." Chloe yawned.

"What do you suppose that was?" Jen asked as she rang her brother.

"Pipes?"

"Pipes whistle, not buzz."

"Don't know then," Chloe shrugged.

"My phone isn't working," Jen mumbled. "Pass us yours." Chloe threw her phone over to Jen. "Not working either."

"What?" Chloe grabbed her phone from Jen and started to dial her mums number. "It's not even ringing."

"Come on, there must be a pay phone downstairs."

"She's not answering." Owen snapped his phone shut and threw it on the floor.

"Any idea what it is?" Ianto asked, knowing that when Owen was in a bad mood it was best just to leave him to it.

"No. There's no major rift activity, just every couple of minutes there's small spikes."

"What does that mean?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know. Can we pin it to an exact location?" Jack asked.

"One second," Toshiko said as she typed away at the keyboard. "Owen, it's where your sister is staying."

"We need to get out there now, Jack!" Owen shouted.

"Ianto get the car ready, Gwen get the gear. Owen I need you to stay calm, I know she's your sister but going in with a hot temper isn't going to help any one." Jack said.

"She's my sister, Jack and she's in danger. So don't expect me to be calm about any of this." Owen snapped before following Ianto out of the door.

"Is there any signs of aliens or something we can work with?" Jack asked Toshiko.

"There's no signs of anything wrong, it's a small town. Nothing out of the ordinary has been reported."

"Come on, lets go."

"Sir," Jen called as she walked over to her form tutor, Chloe close behind her.

"Was is it?" Dave asked with a slight eye roll.

"Why don't the phones work?" She asked, her tone demanding.

"Ah, yes. Well the phone line's down." The same man from yesterday said as he walked up behind her. "A week without your phone isn't going to harm you,"

"I'm meant to phone my mum," Jen pointed out. "Let her know I'm...safe." She emphasised the last word. The man – Mr Foster laughed nervously.

"Like I said, the phone lines are down."

"But my mobile isn't connected to the bloody phone line." Jen argued, it was too early and too cold for this.

"The signal tower's down too."

"Like the heating?" Chloe sighed.

"Yes, like the heating. Now I'm sorry but I've got work to do..." There was a strange noise, and he blushed before walking away.

"See his stomach bug hasn't gotten any better." Jen laughed.

"Miss Harper, I've made it clear I need you all on your best behaviour, so stop with the sarcastic comments. You too Miss Granger. Now go and get something to eat."

"But don't you think there is something weird going on?" Jen asked. Dave remained silent. "Fucking hell, teachers are clueless." Jen mumbled before walking away.

"Tell me she's going to be okay, Ianto." Owen mumbled as his boyfriend wrapped his arms around him. It wasn't often that they acted like this in front of their team members, especially Jack. But today, Ianto didn't care. Owen needed him.

"She's going to be fine, nothing has been reported. It's probably just a few alien gadgets slipping through the rift," Ianto said strongly.

"Thanks." Owen smiled.

"Give me your phone," Ianto said. Owen handed him the phone and watched as Ianto walked back into the hub past Jack.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked, she was still collecting the gear, just in case it was needed.

"There's something in the archives that boosts signal on the phones, fell through the rift last month. Remember?"

"Yeah, but Owen has signal, Jen hasn't. How will it work?" Gwen asked as she continued packing.

"It works by sending a signal to her phone," Ianto explained, before running down to the archives. Within a minute he was back out side, connecting what looked like a portable charger to the phone. "Try now."

"Jen, have you seen Mark?" The two girls looked up at Sam who was standing there looking around.

"Not since yesterday, why?" Jen asked.

"He's gone. I mean, he was here one minute, then next he was just gone."

"He couldn't have just vanished."

"He did!" Sam argued. "I was right next to him." The two girls exchanged confused looks. Jen's phone started ringing in her pocket.

"It's working," Chloe raised her eye brow.

"Owen?" Jen sighed in relief.

"It's ringing," Owen smiled at Ianto. "Jen, are you okay?"

"Speaker." Jack mumbled, Owen nodded and pressed the speaker button.

"Jen, I need you to listen carefully okay..."

"Not a child, Owen." Jen muttered.

"Is there anything going on there?" Owen asked desperately.

"Like what?" Jen asked.

"Anything out of the ordinary," Owen tried.

"This whole place is out of the ordinary," Jen said sarcastically. "No heating, strange buzzing noises, no signal... how did you reach me?"

"Just got lucky," Owen said looking over at Ianto with a small smile.

"Miss Harper! How did you get your phone working?" A man's voice filled the line.

"Just got lucky," Jen shrugged. "Just letting my mum now I'm safe,"

"She has nothing to worry about," The man assured her. "You've got a busy day ahead of you, you should eat your breakfast." With that he walked of.

"Who was that?" Jack asked.

"Better question mate, who are you?" Jen laughed.

"My boss," Owen muttered. "Who was he?"

"The manager or something," Jen shrugged. "Owen, what's going on?"

"I need you to stay in a group okay, don't go any where on your own. Make sure you're in a group..."

"Owen. What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Language Miss Harper!" Steve shouted.

"Bloody hell," Jen mumbled. "Owen, tell me what's going on."

"I can't explain over the phone," Owen sighed. "We're on our way,"

"We're leaving in an hour."

"Where are you going?" Owen asked.

"To do some work in a field,"

"Jen! Look at the milk!" Chloe shrieked. Jen looked down at the cereal she was just about to eat and threw her spoon on the table. "The milk is off!"

"Off, it looks like the cow was dead when they took the milk!" Jen shouted.

"Try and stay there, we'll be there as fast as we can!" Owen said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Jen asked but the phone was cut off.

"She's gone." Owen growled. "Jack, what's going on?"

"We'll be there within half an hour." Jack said, not really answering his question.

"There's the learning centre where the college is," Ianto said pointing to the screen on his PDA, "There's nothing around for miles, the town is four miles away."

"What sort of trip is it?" Gwen asked, trying to get a better understanding of what was going on.

"Science, succession or something." Owen shrugged.

"What has that got to do with aliens?" Gwen asked and Ianto shot her a look.

"What's going on?" Sam asked as he sat down next to Jen.

"We need to stay here, as long as possible." Jen said quietly.

"How?" Chloe asked.

"I have an idea, but I'm going to need your help." She said looking at her two friends.

"What about Mark?" Sam asked desperately.

"We'll find him, I promise." Jen smiled weakly. "My brother is on his way."

"What exactly is your brother going to do?" Chloe asked.

"He works for the government," Jen shrugged.

"I thought he was a doctor,"

"He's a doctor who works for the government." Jen sighed. "Some organisation that no one really knows about."

"Like MI-5?" Sam grinned.

"Don't be thick," Jen hissed. "Are you going to help or what?"

"Something is going on here, and I need to find Mark."

"We're in," Chloe smiled. "What's the plan?"

"Sir!" Chloe yelled half an hour late.

"What is it Chloe?" Steve asked, he could see the distress on his students face.

"It's Jen, she's really sick."

"Where is she?" Steve asked, standing up from the staff table.

"In our room, she just collapsed on the bed in pain," Chloe said, running towards the bedrooms. Steve followed behind her. Chloe pushed the door open and Jen was sat on her bed, her body hunched over herself, her hands holding her stomach.

"Jen, what's wrong?" Steve asked.

"My stomach..." Jen sobbed. "It's fucking killing..."

"Right, Chloe, I need you to go get Rosie ," Chloe nodded and ran out the room. Both girls were drama majors and Chloe couldn't help but smile that the plan was working.

"Did it work?" Sam asked as he rushed up to Chloe.

"Yeah, we need to get Rosie."

"Jack, why the hell are you stopping?" Owen shouted.

"I'm not!" Jack shouted back. "The car's just stopped."

"Car's just don't stop!" Owen yelled.

"Well it has," Jack sighed. "We need to walk the rest of the way."

"Its ten miles away," Gwen said.

"Then we walk quickly." Ianto said getting out of the car first, Owen following.

"This isn't going to work." Jen sighed, the teachers had left her and Chloe alone to talk about what was going to happen now. They couldn't leave an ill student on her own, and they couldn't keep the rest of the students waiting for long. They all had lots of work to do.

"Its been two hours, where's your brother?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know." Jen sighed. "What do you think is going on?"

"I have no idea," Chloe shrugged. "Something is definitely not right." Jen moaned in pain again, as Steve and Rosie walked in.

"I'm sorry," Jen croaked.

"Don't be, not your fault." Rosie mothered. "I'm going to stay here with you and Chloe."

"Steve we have a problem!" Dave said as he walked in the room in a hurry, he looked at Jen and Chloe with a frown.

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"Four students are missing."

"What do you mean missing?" Chloe asked. Dave glared at her.

"There no where to be found, not in there room, or any where else in the building."

"Who?" Steve asked.

"Mark Taylor, Chris Webb, Jamie Lee, and Sofia Labs." Dave answered quickly.

"There it is!" Owen pointed in front of them, two coaches were parked outside the building, but there was no sign of any people. They headed down the hill at a fast space. Ten minutes later they were at the front door. They could hear people talking.

Jack walked in confidently, the room was full of students talking excitedly to each other. Owen looked around frantically to find his sister but there was no sign.

"Owen?" A male voice shouted. Owen turned his head and stared at a sandy haired boy he had never seen before. "I'm Jen's friend," He added.

"Where is she?" Owen asked stepping in front of Jack.

"Upstairs, what's going on? Students are missing."

"Sorry but who are you?" The Torchwood team looked up as four large men walked towards them, a funny smell following there movements.

"We're Torchwood!" Jack snapped. The four men exchanged nervous glances before glaring at the team. "Owen, go find your sister. Ianto go with him."

"I'm sorry but you're not going any where," The man who spoke before snarled at them.

"And why not?" Jack asked, his hands moving to his holster.

"Because we said so," The man said simply. "Torchwood has no busy here."

"What came through the rift?" Jack demanded.

"We did." The man standing on the right laughed.

"Who are you?" Jack shouted, he noticed that the excitement of the students had died down and they all looked at Jack, fear in there eyes.

"You don't need to know," The man shrugged.

Steve and Dave rushed down the stairs. "Everything okay Mr Foster?" Steve asked, though he knew nothing was going okay.

"Oh, it will be." The man smiled, making Owen shiver slightly. "Don't be a fool, keep weapons out of this, we don't want to harm the children. Yet."


	3. Chapter 3

Jen and Chloe listened from the stairs to the shouting match that was going on downstairs. "What's Torchwood?" Chloe asked quietly.

"No idea," Jen answered truthfully. Loud screams filled the air, and both girls looked at each other. They were aware of students running, screaming.

"Jen, what do you think is going on?" Chloe asked nervously. "Because what ever it is, we need to leave."

"We can't. Owen is downstairs, our friends are down there!" Jen craned her neck to try and get a better look, but all she could see was a blinding bright blue light.

"Jack, what the hell are they?" Gwen asked, her eyes wide as she watched in horror as the four men raised there hands to their heads.

"Zips in their head?" Owen laughed. "Zippy!"

"Owen!" Jack hissed, he gestured his head to the bannisters where he knew two girls were watching. One of them was undoubtedly Owen's sister, pale features, bright eyes, brown hair. The other small and blond, watching with fear in her eyes.

"Jen," Owen mumbled. Ianto looked up at the stairs and saw the two girls watching. One clearly panicking, the other watching with brave eyes.

"Jack what are they?" Toshiko asked as she watched as the creatures peeled away layers of skin. Students around them started running and screaming. Jack wanted to tell them to stop running, it wouldn't do any good, but they were only children.

"Slitheen." Jack cursed.

"How do you kill them?" Gwen demanded.

"You'll have to catch us first, that is if we don't get the children first!" They moved their chubby green arms to their wrists, and more lights followed before they disappeared.

"Short range telleports." Jack mused.

"They're still on site," Toshiko said as she read from her PDA.

"Owen!" Jen shouted as she ran downstairs. She flung her arms around her brother and held onto him tight. "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that," Owen smiled, pulling away slightly to double check his sister.

"I'm fine,"

"You know him?" Steve yelled, he and the teachers had backed away with the children.

"He's my brother," Jen replied.

"You were ill," Steve rambled. "What's going on here Miss Harper?"

"I'm cured." Jen shrugged making Owen laugh. "And I don't know what's going on."

"There aliens." Jack started.

"Aliens?" Chloe stuttered from behind Jen.

"Like from Mars?" Sam piped up, he had been standing behind Owen the whole time.

"No from Rex..." Jack shook his head. "Rex oh something."

"Aliens aren't real!" Sam laughed.

"You saw what we saw Sam! How do you explain it?" Jen shouted.

"It's just a trick of the light..."

"You're delusional." Jen muttered. "So, what you're like alien hunters?" She asked looking at her brother.

"Something like that," Owen smiled.

"So what are you going to do?" She looked up at Jack, she could sense he was the man in charge.

"Hey, why aren't you asking me?" Owen laughed.

"Because I'm the boss." Jack smirked. "Captain Jack Harkness..."

"Pleasure," Jen grinned.

"Stop it!" Owen barked.

"I was just saying hello."

"Seventeen," Owen hissed.

"As fun as this is, there are Slitheen on the site still, with a hundred students running for their life." Ianto pointed out.

"Toshiko can you trace them?" Jack asked.

"No. There are four telleports on the site,"

"The rift spikes." Ianto said. "There were four."

"We need to split up." Jack stated. "Gwen and Toshiko go to the first one, see if you can disable it. If you see any Slitheen shot on site. Ianto with me. Owen, I need you to get all the students out."

"What about the other three sites?" Jen asked.

"We'll do it one at a time, but we wont be able to do it with students every where."

"But you can't disable the telleports!" Jen said as Jack was walking away.

"And why not?" Jack asked, he had a feeling Owen's sister would be just as stubborn.

"Because, students are going missing. If they've used the telleports to get the students out then shutting them down means the students wont be able to come back!" Jack exchanged looks with Owen and smiled.

"She's smart, shame it doesn't run in the family."

"Hey. I'm a doctor. Medical school doesn't accept just anyone."

"Didn't except you till your third pleading letter either," Jen smirked.

"I like you." Jack grinned, Jen just smiled back. "So, we don't disable them, we look for the Slitheen and kill them."

"How do we know if they're Slitheen?" Gwen asked. Jen and Chloe looked at her and smirked, could she be that stupid?

"You can smell them!" Chloe smirked.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"Chloe Granger," She smiled. "The Slitheen, they're in suits. And the people they are using are fat and they fart a lot."

"Gas exchange." Jack shuddered.

"So we go round shooting people whose had one too many pork pies?" Owen grinned, making Ianto smile slightly. Jen watched the two and grinned.

"So you're the boyfriend?" She laughed.

"You can have proper introductions later, but right now we need to find a way to stop them." Jack sighed. "Owen stay with your sister, you might learn a thing or two."

"So, he's your boss?" Jen smiled as they walked around the site. She had already asked to hold Owen's gun, or for any other weapons but Owen point blank refused.

"Yes, and no you can't have his phone number." Owen laughed.

"Who says I was interested?" Jen grinned. "Any way, he's what forty?"

"More like one hundred and..."

"What?" Chloe asked, she and Sam had refused to leave Jen with Torchwood. Not believing that there was really aliens in the building.

"Long story." Owen sighed. Why was it always he who had to play babysitter. Surely this was Gwen's role. He didn't mind his sister, but her friends were starting to do his head in – how could they be so naïve.

"Can you smell that?" Jen asked as they walked down the stairs to the game room.

"Smells like..." Chloe went to finish her sentence but Mr Foster blocked her way.

"Ah, children. Why aren't you running scared like your friends?"

"Why should we be scared of flubber in a face mask?" Jen said standing her ground, Owen grinned. He had been thinking of an insult similar.

"Then you're fools." Owen raised his gun and aimed it at its head, shooting and watching as the green blood splattered every where.

"Now that's just nasty." Sam said as he wiped the blood spatter from his face.

"What's down here?" Owen asked, they had walked down a long flight of stairs past the game room and were now standing in a large room.

"Says no Entry." Sam stated.

"But there's nothing in here." Jen said. The room was completely.

"It's the telleport!" Owen mumbled, just as the room filled with a bright light.

"What the hell?" Chloe shouted.

"Where are we?" Sam yelled.

"Be quiet," Jen hissed. Her friends stopped talking immediately and followed Jen's and Owen's eye line. Standing in front of them with their backs turned was at least ten Slitheen.

"We're screwed." Owen mumbled. "Absolutely fucking screwed."


	4. Chapter 4

"Owen's sister has a lot of spunk," Jack grinned as he walked along the corridors with Ianto.

"Spunk?" Ianto laughed.

"You know a lot of..."

"Jack, I know what spunk means," Ianto rolled his eyes and laughed a little. This conversation could be taken into a whole different way if someone was to over hear. "So, Slitheen?"

"They're scavengers." Jack explained. "I came across them with my doctor and rose," Ianto tried to bite back a comment – his doctor. "Sorry." Jack caught the look on Ianto's face.

"Don't be. So you and your doctor, faced the Slitheen?" Ianto continued.

"You remember the mayor of Cardiff?" Jack grinned.

"She was a Slitheen?"

"Yeah. She was set about destroying Cardiff just to get home." Ianto shivered slightly. "Slitheen aren't the race, it's the family name."

"So they might not be Slitheen?" Ianto asked.

"Oh they're definitely Slitheen." Jack laughed. "I can smell it."

"That's slightly disgusting, sir." Ianto laughed.

"Yan, you're happy with Owen right?" Ianto stopped walking and stared at Jack. "Just I want you to be happy."

"Sure you do, Jack." Ianto didn't care that his voice was full of bitterness. He was happy with Owen, he couldn't remember a time when he was that happy being with someone, though he could he just didn't like to dwell on it much – Lisa.

"Ianto. I came back for you!" Jack said desperately. "And you had moved on, and I'm sorry I left. But Owen?"

"Owen makes me smile. He makes me laugh. When I'm scared at night, he holds me. Promises me that everything will be okay, and in his arms everything is okay. I'm sorry, I know what you've been through, but you didn't come back for me, you came back needing to feel alive. Because that's all we were in the end. And yes I really did love you, but when you left I knew that no matter what you couldn't love me. And that's okay. Because you'll always have your doctor, and I might not always be with Owen, but I'm going to try and always be happy,"

"What a heart breaking speech!" Jack and Ianto turned around to see six Slitheen – all female, staring at them.

"Too bad, your precious Owen is being killed as we speak,"

"You're lying," Jack spat.

"Are we though?" Another one laughed. "You know we're not."

Ianto felt his heart break, no they couldn't kill Owen. He wasn't dead, he knew it. He was in danger, they all were. But he wasn't dead. "Don't worry, you'll get a chance to say goodbye." Before Jack or Ianto had a chance to argue, strong arms were holding them from behind.

"I wont let them hurt either of you," Jack said strongly as they were pushed along the corridors. He knew that there was no sense in arguing with the Slitheen – not yet any way.

They were pushed downstairs and into an empty room. Before either of them had a chance to adjust to their surroundings, they were telleported into a different room. Jack could tell straight away they were on some sort of space ship.

"Ianto!" Owen shouted, Ianto turned around and saw Owen standing there, his sister and friends next to him. Relief rushed through him at the sight of him and he hurried over to him, pleased when Owen wrapped his arms around him. "Do you know how glad I am to see you?"

"Lovers reunited, how very cute. But for how long?" Jack watched as the Slitheen lined up, there were at least ten of them.

"You're the boss right?" Jen asked looking directly at Jack.

"Yeah."

"So what's the plan?"

"No plan will save you now!" The Slitheen laughed.

"Seriously, Jack. What are we going to do?" Owen asked, his arms still wrapped around Ianto.

"Slitheen, they're reckless." Jack said quietly. "They care about money, fortune, fame. They'll slip up soon."

"So what we wait?" Chloe asked shakily. "Wait on some alien ship."

"Yes, and I will get you all home safely okay."

"You better," Jen laughed. "I've not had enough time to question Ianto to make sure Owen's good enough for him."

"Hey!" Owen laughed.

"I'll get you all out," Jack smiled again. "Though, right now I think how is up to Toshiko and Gwen right now."

"Suddenly I'm not feeling very confident." Chloe whispered making them all laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. This fic has actually gone down the drain. I had it all planned, but my hyperactive mood has officially made this a crack fic, but I'm not giving up. So here's a chapter. Made me laugh writing it :D**

"You okay?" Owen asked his sister and her two friends. Chloe and Jen were talking amongst themselves, so quietly that Owen couldn't even hear, though Sam looked like he was about to start crying.

"Fine," Jen smiled weakly. "So you do this every day?"

"No, most days we're usually sat on our backsides waiting for something to happen," Owen smiled.

"And normally when something does happen, he just sits on his backside anyway," Ianto laughed.

"Don't you get scared?" Sam whispered. "I mean aliens!"

"Seen worse," Jack smiled. "Don't worry, kid. We'll get you out."

"He isn't a kid," Jen said. "Sorry Mr Big shot, but we don't see this kind of thing every day, so he doesn't need you patronizing him." Sam smiled weakly at Jen who grinned back.

"She really is your sister," Ianto smirked.

"True right." Owen followed the girls eye line to a group of Slitheen who were holding more children.

"Mark," Sam whispered sadly.

"Where are they taking them?" Chloe asked as they watched the students and a few teachers be pushed along the ship.

"To trade!" A loud voice behind them laughed.

"For what body spray?" Jen grinned. "Because you're going to need a lot."

"You think it's funny?" The Slitheen laughed.

"What are you trading them for?" Chloe asked loudly.

"Money," The Slitheen answered truthfully.

"So you're trading students for money. What do they want with dumb students? Make them slaves?" Jen asked.

"Humans are strong, there are a lot of things they are good for."

"That's just disgusting," Jen muttered.

"So, you trade the students for money, why here why now?" Jack demanded.

"The students are on a trip for a week. No one will ask questions if they go missing within the first couple of days, and within the week we'd be gone."

"Didn't plan on us showing up did you?" Jack grinned.

"No. and how you found out about us is a mystery," The Slitheen sighed. "Though not a problem. Adults are worth just as much, and with all of your expertise I'm sure you'll be worth a little more."

"Oh I'm worth a hell of a lot." Jack grinned.

"Not from where I'm looking," Jen mumbled.

"Didn't think I'd see the day when a female didn't like you, Jack. Must be getting old." Ianto laughed.

"But I'm looking good for my age," Jack winked.

"You're looking good from where I'm standing," Chloe smiled.

"Stop flirting, you're like what seventeen?" Owen laughed. "And besides, we're being held captive by big green flubber monsters."

"Erm, not to break anything up, but your friends are over there," Sam stuttered. Jack, Ianto and Owen turned around to see Gwen and Toshiko standing with a group of students. Toshiko had a large cut across her face.

"Gwen!" Jack hissed, the two women rushed over to them, the Slitheen just watching not doing anything yet, which gave Jack the impression they had no idea what to do.

"What happened?" Owen asked as he looked at Toshiko's face.

"Slitheen have sharp finger nails," Toshiko smiled. "I'm fine."

"We found out their weakness." Gwen smiled proudly.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Vinegar. Or anything with a really big scent." Toshiko answered.

"We were in the kitchen when the dinner ladies got us, and we just threw what we could find. Pickled onions went down well."

"Do you think it works with any scent?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah, it does." Jack grinned. "Any one got any spray?"

"No." The girls sighed.

"What about you three?" Jack asked staring at the kids.

"No, but I know where there is some." Jen said looking over at bags that had been thrown on the floor. Bags that belonged to the students who had been taking further into the ship. "Cassandra always has perfume in her bag, most of them probably have something in them because they're all toiletry bags."

"But they're all the way over there," Owen sighed.

"You big bitch men distract them? We'll run over there get the bags?" Chloe suggested.

"Too dangerous." Owen said straight away.

"He's right," Jack said. "I'm not putting your lives in any more danger."

"What else can you do?" Jen asked. "We stay here don't get the smelly shit then we get turned to slaves, or we go over there get the bags and then you can do what you look like you like doing and save the day?"

"Have you been bitching to your sister about me?" Jack asked, clearly amused.

"You're wearing a hero coat. And you look like one of them guys that just has to save everyone." Chloe laughed.

"But I look good doing it," Jack winked, making Chloe blush.

"Fine, we'll do it, but be careful." Owen moaned.

"You too." Jen smiled.

"So what's the distraction?" Gwen asked.

"I could always..."

"Something that means you keep your clothes on sir," Ianto smirked.

"Oh."

"Oi! Flubber!" Owen shouted, all the Slitheen looked over at him and he grinned. "Any one ever tell you that you'd make for great sumo wrestlers?"


	6. Chapter 6

Jen watched with a smile as all the Slitheen became distracted in what they were previously doing. Her, Chloe and Sam all raced for the bags that were dumped in the corner. Jen looked around to see Owen and the Slitheen having what looked like a slanging match.

"Look!" Chloe whispered, she pointed to the end of the room where there was a large shiny button.

"That's the button for the telleports." Sam grinned.

"Okay, Chloe get all the students and into that area. But don't press the button until we can get my brother and his friends out as well."

"Got it," Chloe grinned and ran to where the students where being held, she had a bottle of spray in her hand just in case she ran into any Slitheen.

Jen and Sam emptied all the bags looking for stuff to use, and they headed back to the group of adults. Jen and Sam crept behind Owen and Ianto, and started handing the sprays to their waiting hands.

"Wait where's Chloe?" Jack asked, as he noticed only two teenagers.

"She's gone to get the other kids," Sam emphasised on the words kids making Jack rethink his opinions on them all.

"The control panel for the telleport is over there," Jen gestured to a silver button at the far wall. "If we get every one around there, press the button and then we can go back to sunny Wales."

"Sunny?" Owen smirked from the front. He, Ianto, Gwen, Toshiko and Jack stood in front of the Slitheen with smiles on their faces. "Ready?" Owen grinned, and they started to spray in unison. At first nothing happened, but then their skin started to crackle and smoke started to come from them.

"That has to be the what third most disgusting thing I've seen in Torchwood!" Gwen shuddered. They continued to spray just as Chloe came running back in with the students and teachers behind her. The Slitheen had managed to get at least half of the class.

"Let's go!" Jack shouted, and he headed towards the students. Every one else following, leaving the Slitheen to singe behind them.

They all stood around the button, the students watching in awe as Jack pressed it and they all found themselves in the large room. "Definitely in Wales, you can smell it." Owen laughed.

"It's grass!" Jen smirked.

"Still disgusting."

"Right what's going on here?" Steve demanded. "What were those things?"

"Your reflection?" Jen smiled.

"Don't make me call your parents Miss Harper!"

"You can't, no signal remember."

"So is it over now?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Once we've disconnected the telleports then yeah." Toshiko smiled.

"How long will that take?" Jack asked.

"It's done," Toshiko smiled as she pressed a few buttons on her PDA "I used the signal block to cover the telleports."

"Brilliant," Jack grinned.

"Well, I think the police needs to be called," Dave said as he approached Jack and the team.

"That wont be needed," Jack smiled. "I think it would be best if you sent every one home though, nasty gas leak."

"Gas leak?" Steve asked. "But there were creatures..."

"Hallucinations, because of the gas." Owen added. "You'll be fine once you've had a good nights sleep."

"Says who?"

"He's a doctor!" Jen stated.

"Right, I'll see if we can get some coaches start sending every one home."

"So that's it?" Jen asked as every one moved away. Chloe and Sam had gone to make sure every one was okay. "There all going to think it's hallucinations?"

"They can't know the truth, not even your friends." Jack warned. "And I'm only letting you know because your Owen's sister."

"Oh so your letting me remember that my friends saved your ass?" Jen raised an eye brow. "Thanks, that definitely puts you on the Christmas card list."

"Go get your stuff, you can come back with us."

"You mean I can stay with you for the summer?" Jen asked with a smile, mainly to Ianto. "I wont be any trouble..."

"Yeah right," Jack mumbled. "If you're anything like your brother, she's going to be trouble."

"Course you can stay," Ianto laughed.

"Thank you!" Jen grinned. "I'll just go get my bag," She smiled before walking off.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay staying with them?" Chloe asked, they were standing by the coaches.

"I'll be fine." Jen smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"A little tired," Chloe yawned.

"Be the gas," Jen sighed. "Go on the coach and have a nice sleep, I'll phone you tonight make sure everything is okay." Jen hugged her friend and watched as the coach drove away. She walked over to Owen who was sat on the hood of the large black SUV.

"She okay?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, funny though, every one is practically asleep."

"Amnesia pill," Owen smiled. "Help them forget." He looked down at his sister who was frowning. "Do you want to forget?"

"What that my brother is a super hero?"

"I'm not a super hero!"

"You saved our lives today, and by the looks of it you do it every day!" Jen laughed. "Mum always said that she didn't want me to grow up to be like you, because you're lazy and some times a complete prick, but now. Seeing what you do, I'm glad you're my big brother." She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "But I didn't say that, because that's too cheesy even for your boss over there."

"He's not a bad bloke." Owen laughed.

"Are you defending me Owen?" Jack grinned as he walked over. He grabbed Jen's bag and threw it into the boot of the SUV.

"No!" Owen grinned as they jumped into the SUV. Jen was sat tightly between Toshiko and Ianto. Gwen in the front, and Owen half on Ianto's lap half leaning on the door.

"Next time your college decide to have a trip like that to the middle of no where, you say you're sick and you don't go!" Owen said as he stared out of the window, passing endless sheep and green rocky hills. "Only in the bloody countryside."


End file.
